


Bye-Bye Bikinis

by Inkkblots



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkkblots/pseuds/Inkkblots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble inspired by Natasha’s encounter with the Winter Solider prior to Cap 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye-Bye Bikinis

**Author's Note:**

> Priorly posted on Tumblr.  
> Was inspired to write this one day after watching Cap 2 for the millionth time haha.  
> Listened to this track A LOT while writing this; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVJGh51wR7k

The highway leaving Odessa twisted along the cliffside, the drop off to the water dangerously close to its edge. Despite that, a car was racing along as fast as the driver dared to go.

“What the hell was that? Where was my extraction team?”

A voice crackled back over the headset, “we don’t know, they arrived at the rendezvous but after that we lost contact, no one is responding.”

“Fuck,” Natasha glanced in the rearview mirror, the two black cars that had been pursuing her and the scientist had disappeared a minute or so ago; but something felt wrong. She didn’t feel like she’d gotten away.

“We’re sending a new extraction team. Sending you coordinates now,” the phone on the passengers seat beeped before they even finished speaking.

“Copy that,” Natasha reached over to grab the phone, taking a quick glace to the man in the back seat of the stolen vehicle. “Are you okay?”

The man, a scientist she had been sent to protect, nodded in response before gasping and pointing toward the road ahead, “Look ou-“

Natasha had seen the man standing in the road a split second before the scientist alerted her to him. He was dressed head to toe in black, even wearing a muzzle like mask and tinted goggles so the only visible skin was that on his forehead. He was holding an automatic rifle, and calmly brought it to his shoulder, almost like he had all the time in the world. Natasha swerved the car to avoid the shot, but she was too slow. The round blew out one of the front tires.

Natasha tried to hit the brakes before they went over, but the car hit the guardrail before she knew it. Her and the scientist were trapped as their car bounced down, sliding to a halt on an outcrop of rocks. The car was on its side, the nose hanging over the edge of the outcrop above the water below.

Natasha managed to crawl out the broken passengers side window, her pistol in her hand. She hovered over the broken back window, checked that the scientist was still alive, and pressed a finger to her headset, “I need backup; I’ve been pinned. I-,“ she looked up and saw the man from the road. He was standing at the edge next to the blown out guardrail, hovering over them like a malicious shadow.

She moved to cover the scientist, taking aim at pale skin of the man’s forehead as he took aim at her. Before Natasha could squeeze off a round she heard the rifle go off, an instant later she felt something warm and wet dripping down her leg. She fired the pistol, but the man had already vanished. Gone like a wisp of smoke after blowing out a candle.

“Romanov, Romanov come in! What happened?” The voice crackled over the headset. Natasha looked down, and the site of blood oozing from her side is what greeted her. She felt around to her lower back; the bullet had gone straight through. She turned to check the scientist behind her; he was dead. The bullet had gone straight through her side and into his head.

“Damn,” Natasha looked up once more; she had to be at least two hundred feet down from the road, and the man with the rifle had disappeared completely. Vanished, as if he were never there at all. She touched a finger to the headset again, “The scientist is dead. I’m going to need an e-vac.”

“Damn it Romanov, what happened?”


End file.
